There are numerous industrial applications in which a flexible tie needs to be knotted to itself, to another tie, or around some object or support. In general, the knots are tied by hand, which is not always easy in an industrial environment or when the tie or the object which it surrounds is large in size.
There thus exists a need for a device for knotting a flexible tie, which should be simple, effective, compact, and cheap, and which should make it possible to knot a tie automatically in a manner which is rapid and reproducible.